Why The Answer Has To Be You
by eden-avatar
Summary: Zuko thinks about all the girl he has met and how much they meant to him but there will only be one for him. Please, read and review.


Why The Answer Has To Be You

Zuko laid on his back gazing at the stars and tried to remember of all the girls he has met that sparked something in his heart.

He thought of Mai and about how long she has made him wait for her. He especially thought about their childhood times when they were always blushing at each other and how Azula and Ty Lee made them play the apple game. He thought about all those times that they would send small smiles at each other when they saw each other. He thought about their kisses and he thought about all those times that he tried to impress her but failed miserably. He also thought about how much he missed her when he was away for three years and found her looking as beautiful as she has been. He thought about all of those and decided to move on to the next one.

He thought about Ty Lee this time. About how she was always so cheerful and how she always thought about his happiness even if it was not with her. He thought about all those times she consoled him when mai was not there or if she did not pay attention to him. She always made him happy and she also made him laugh too. Then he thought about the time he yelled at her and called her circus freak and imitated her standing on her hands and how that made tears dropped from her eyes. He never wanted to make her cry but he was so mad that he did. It was too painful so he moved onto the next one.

Song was the next one that came to his mind. He felt bad about what happened to her. He felt ashamed of what he and his nation did to her. But there were good times too like when she would try to cheer him up. She made him have hope and faith in himself again. She also was nice enough to let him and his uncle to join dinner with her family. Then he thought about when he left them. Again it got emotional so he moved on again.

Next was Jin. He remembered how she would always visit him when he and his uncle was working in the teashop. She asked him out on a date and he said yes. Although it was very awkward she had enough gut to start a conversation with him. He thought about the time that he lied to her and he had to prove it but failed miserably. She then took him to the firelight fountain and they had their first kiss together but he left her there making excuses to go back home. He was getting emotional again so he went to the next one.

This time it was Katara. She was the first person touch his face, something that was sensitive for him. She was also the one that had believed in him first and wanted to help him but he turned his back on her. She was the only one that made him regret everything that he did. She had him try so hard to earn her trust again. She also made him feel so bad at sometimes that he wouldn't even know what to say back to her. She was the only one that he would never be angry at. She was the only one that irritated him to no end because she still didn't trust him. She was the only one that made him do crazy things to earn her trust and she was the only one that was nice enough to not kill him no matter how much she hated him. She would be the only girl that got to mother him.

But as much as the others meant to him this one meant the most to him because she was a special one. She was the type that would take risks; take things head on. After all that he has done to the avatar she was the only one willing to trust him because she believed that he has changed and because she was willing to take that risk. She was special because she would be the only one that would go after him if something went wrong. She would make him feel so guilty but say that it was okay and that would make him feel even more guilty. She would be the only one that got to nickname him besides his sister. The one and only to show affection by hitting them in the shoulder. The only one that confuses him by her actions. She would be the one that tell him things about herself that no other girls would tell him if he didn't ask. She would say very honest things about him and his family. She would cheer him up in a different way. She was the only one that would suggest him to do things the way that she did. She may have been the only girl that he has known that paid special attention to him and actually showed affection to him and would beat him up and call him names that no other would. She would be sarcastic with him, she would say that she was a lot of things and had lots of other names. She would never use her parents name to defend her self. She was strong enough to leave her parents and choose the right path for herself. She would know if you were lying to her or not and she only judged from the inside not the outside. She would amaze him with her strength. She would amaze him by telling him that her weakness makes her stronger. She would make him feel special. She would so badly want to go with him and take action on it unlike other girls and she was the only one that made him blush. She would be his one and only because she is Toph Bei Fong. And that is why the answer has to be her.

* * *

He was still gazing at the stars when he got shifted onto his face. He smiled, knowing what was coming. He got up and dusted himself and walked up to Toph and picked her up by the waist and started running in the Air temple searching for her room. Hearing her laughter would always bring a smile onto his face. He opened the door to her room and plopped her down on her bed.

"Alright, what do you want to hear tonight." She put a finger on her chin thinking. She snapped her finger.

"Tell me a story that you heard when you were a kid." She had the cutest look on her face. He pinched her cheek making her go red then hit him on his shoulder. He laughed at her.

"What? What's so funny?" She had a pout on her face.

"You keep showing me affection Toph." She blushed at this and hit him again in the same spot.

"See? You keep showering me with your affection that if I don't take one I won't feel clean." She crossed her arm under her chest.

"That was a stupid pick up line sparky. You can do better than that." He chuckled at that. Then she yawned. Zuko took that as the cue that it was time for her to sleep.

"C'mon Badger, it's time to sleep." She scoffed then turned away from him.

"You can't sleep here tonight." Zuko smiled at her.

"And why not?" She turned to look at him.

"Because you haven't showered me with your affection so I'm not clean enough for you." She had a pout on her face again. Zuko pinched her on the same spot again and started laughing.

"Ugh, stop laughing at me so I won't have to keep showering you with my affection, you hear me." He kept on laughing so she punched him again.

"Hahaha, no, you don't get it." She looked confused.

"Don't get what?" He stopped laughing and now looked her in the eyes.

"I shower you with my affections by pinching you on the cheek like you punch me on the shoulder on the same arm and spot." She smiled.

"Oh, really? Because I would've thought that you would drown me with your laughter." He smiled and attacked her making fall onto the bed. He hugged her tight.

"Goodnight, my beautiful badger." Toph smiled as he turned off the light and got into the bed with her, still hugging her tight.

"You too, smelly sparky." He laughed the pinched her again making her hit him in the arm where he now had a big bruise.

"Well not anymore." They laughed then settled down.

"Goodnight," They both said together.

The next morning Katara found them sleeping together and smiled at them saying how cute they were.


End file.
